¿En Serio?
by Chentxu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione escuchara una conversación que la hiciera pensar cosas extrañas sobre sus amigos? ¿Será esta la primera vez que Hermione Granger descifra TODO mal? Lean y dejen RR!


**¿En serio?**

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor del tercer piso. Estaba cumpliendo con su guardia de todos los miércoles. Mientras revisaba que no hubiese nadie por ahí, recordaba las aventuras que había tenido con Harry y Ron en ese lugar. Recordó a Fluffy y no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa bailara en sus labios. Su primer año en Hogwarts había sido maravilloso. Cada año ahí era distinto y lleno de misterio. Y este era el último. Eso la llenaba de melancolía.

Y no solo porque terminaba la escuela, sino también porque aún no se atrevía a decirle a él que le gustaba o, mejor dicho, que lo amaba. Suspiró, quizá el Sombrero seleccionador debería haberla puesto en Ravenclaw, porque de valiente no tenía mucho en esos casos.

Unas voces lejanas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, bajándola de golpe a la realidad. Venían de un aula vacía. ¿Quiénes eran? Con su varita en alto, avanzó hasta la puerta del aula. La luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta, iluminando parte del corredor.

"Te digo que es verdad, que anda siempre con él y durante la última salida a Hogsmeade los vi dentro de una tienda de joyería y cosas por el estilo" Decía una de las voces. Era una chica, se oía ansiosa.

"Por favor, Ginny. ¿No creerás que él…?" La segunda voz dejó la frase en el aire. Hermione no supo que pasó dentro pero a los pocos segundos la segunda voz emitió un suave "¡Oh!" de sorpresa.

"Te lo digo en serio, Luna. Estoy segura de que Harry… ya sabes." ¿Luna? ¿Qué diablos hacía Luna ahí? ¿Y Harry que tenía que ver?

"No sé, Ginny. Quizá si, pero Ronald anda con él ¿No? Él debería saber si Harry…ya sabes" ¿¡Ginny? ¿De que demonios hablaban esas dos? ¿Harry y Ron? ¿Juntos? ¿Acaso ellos eran…gay? ¡Imposible! ¡Ron era el novio de Luna!

Teniendo en cuenta que si seguía escuchando terminaría con problemas psicológicos, se alejó del aula y dio la vuelta hacia otro corredor.

_Harry es gay, por eso anda hablando en secreto con Ron, por eso anda tan raro conmigo. ¡Genial, Granger! Aparte de enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, eres una cobarde y por demorarte tanto ¡Él se hace gay! Agh… De todas maneras quizá es otra cosa, no sé. Tengo que averiguarlo…_

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor dándole vueltas a las conclusiones que había sacado la noche anterior. Revolvía su avena sin siquiera probarla y se negaba a aceptar que lo que pasaba era cierto.

"Buenos días, Hermione" La saludó Harry. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una media sonrisa mientras lo observaba. _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo y guapo? _Se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizada. Sus ojos verdes con ese brillo característico, su cabello revuelto, sus anteojos medio torcidos, si corbata puesta hacia cualquier lado. Suspiró. Muy guapo, si, pero gay.

"¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?" Le preguntó él, mirándola preocupado. Ella salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

"No, Harry, no me pasa nada. Solo pensaba." Respondió, intentando parecer tranquila. Le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su avena.

"¿Y en qué o quien piensa la Premio Anual?" Preguntó Ron, sentándose junto a Harry y sonriéndole a ambos.

"En…" Piensa, piensa, piensa. "En… La escuela. Si, eso, eso que ya se está terminando y voy a echar mucho de menos todo esto…" No era del todo mentira, al fin y al cabo.

"¡Bah! Iguag noj vamoj a veg despés de gadajnos ¿Vejad?" Preguntó Ron, con la boca llena de cereales. Hermione lo miró con reproche pero sonrió.

"Si… Supongo que si" Respondió. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a Harry. Le susurró algo en el oído al ojiverde y este sonrió mirándolo. Hermione sintió que las ganas de desayunar se le habían quitado.

"Hola, chicos. Ronald, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Era Luna, que venía a saludar. Ron les sonrió y, parándose, agarró a Luna de la mano y la siguió fuera del Gran Salón.

"Esos dos hacen una bonita pareja…" Comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa. _Si dice que no es que es gay._

"Mmmm… Si" _¿Dijo que si?_ Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo más, Ron volvía a la mesa. Se despidió de Luna con un tierno beso y se volvió a sentar.

"Ya lo sabe…" Dijo el pelirrojo. Harry se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿¡Cómo?" Preguntó asustado.

"Nos vieron en Hogsmeade y ya lo sospechaba hace meses. Mi hermana también lo sabe…Pero tranquilo, son de fiar" Agregó al ver la cara que tenía Harry.

"¿De que hablan, chicos?" Pregunté yo aparentando inocencia. _Hablan de su homosexualidad, lo sé._

"¡De nada!" Respondieron los dos rápidamente. Demasiado rápido como para que Hermione no notara que había algo raro.

"Son muy malos mintiendo, ¿Saben? Pero bueno, si no me quieren decir, allá ustedes. Me voy a clase" La castaña tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la sala de Transformaciones.

_¿Qué les cuesta decírmelo? En serio, no me voy a morir si me lo dicen. Mejor dicho, si me lo confirman. Voy a tener que olvidarme de él…_ Suspiró mientras dejaba sus libros sobre uno de los bancos. La profesora aún no había llegado.

"¡Hermione!" Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Se volteó y vio a Harry parado en la puerta, se acercaba a ella.

"¿Qué?" Respondió ella, molesta.

"¿Te enojaste porque no te dijimos de que hablábamos?" Preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha. _Se ve tan tierno así… ¡Hermione! ¡Se supone que estás enojada con ellos!_

"Si…" Suspiró. "¿Por qué les cuesta tanto decirme que son gay?" _Bueno, ya está. Lo dije. Ahora confírmalo y déjame sufrir el duro olvido en paz…_

"¿¡Gay?" _Si…_ "¿¡Te volviste loca?" _Probablemente si…pero por ti_ "¿De donde sacaste esa estúpida idea?" _Escuche a Ginny y a Luna hablar…_ "¡Ni Ron ni yo somos gay!"

"¿Ah, no?" _Espera… ¡Lo dije en voz alta! _

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó él haciendo aspavientos con los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza.

"Pero yo… Ayer escuche a Ginny y Luna… Y ellas… Tu y Ron… Y yo pensé…" Hermione intentaba explicarse como podía. Él suspiró.

"¿Las escuchaste hablar sobre Ron y yo yendo a una joyería en Hogsmeade el fin de semana pasado, cierto?" Preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos. _¿Por qué me tiene que mirar así? ¿Qué no sabe que me vuelve loca?_

"Si… Y hablaban de… De que tu y Ron andan mucho tiempo juntos y yo pensé que… Ya sabes…" La chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Lo oyó bufar.

"Todo eso tiene una explicación lógica, Hermione. Y no, no es que seamos gay…"

"¿Entonces…?" Preguntó curiosa.

"La explicación para eso…" Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una cajita. La abrió, dentro había un anillo. "…es esto. Ron me acompañó a comprar esto porque yo no sabía cual elegir." Le sonrió con inocencia.

"¿Y para que es eso?" Preguntó Hermione mirándolo sonreír. _Me derrito._

"Para decirle a una chica que me gusta hace mucho. Que la quiero mas que a nada y que quiero que sea mi novia…" Explicó el mientras tomaba el anillo entre sus dedos y jugaba con él. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¿Qu-Quién es?" Logró preguntar. Su voz temblaba y sentía que sus rodillas ya no la sostenían.

"Tu…" _¿¡Yo? ¿A Harry le gusto yo? O.O_ Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. "No me mires así. Como si fuera tan inesperado…" _¬¬ Sin comentarios…_ "Me gustas muchos, Hermione. Te quiero. Y no quiero terminar la escuela sin estar seguro de que te volveré a ver. Y si eres mi novia creo que eso sería inevitable…"

"Yo… Harry…" Hermione no sabía como responderle. Él la miró y Hermione pudo ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"¿Hay otro, verdad?" _Este es tonto…_

"¡No! Claro que no hay otro es que… No me lo esperaba. Yo… Yo pensé que nunca podría gustarte y luego pensé que eras gay y había perdido toda esperanza y yo…" Suspiró. _¡Dilo!_ "Yo también te quiero, Harry" El moreno le sonrió y, tomándola por la cintura, la besó. _¡Me está besando!_ Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Harry tomó el anillo y la miró.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Le preguntó. Como toda respuesta, Hermione lo abrazó y le plantó un beso.

"Si" Dijo, mientras asentía. Harry le puso el anillo y la volvió a besar. _¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Soy la novia de Harry! ¡Y el no es gay! ¡Y me está besando! ¡NOS estamos besando! Y… ¿Alguien está aplaudiendo?_

Sorprendidos, se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta del aula. Todos sus compañeros, y hasta la profesora McGonagall **(N/A: Es un Pumpkin Pie veterano XD)**, estaban aplaudiéndoles con enormes sonrisas en sus caras. Ellos sonrieron también, y se volvieron a besar.

**FIN**


End file.
